yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP081
, and , is the 81st episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series that was broadcasted in Japan on August 7, 2015. The first segment aired in the United States on July 16, 2018 (which replaced The Infamous Beach Story Part 2: Yo-kai Swosh), and the third will aired on July 30, 2018. The second segment were shown in the United States was skipped in the dub. Summary Nate helps Cadin stay awake until the Next HarMEOWny concert. Nate finds the beetles: Beetler and Rhinoggin. The hot Clan invades Nate's house. Plot Cadin Goes to a Concert On a hot summer day in Triangle Park, Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper is annoyed at the heat and the cicadas. They hear the sound of an alarm clock from coming under the ground, and Yo-kai Cadin rises from out of it with the clock in hand. He is excited to tell them that he is going to go to a Next HarMEOWny concert, as he already has a set time to wake up for the event. Much to Cadin's realisation, it turns out that the concert was actually next week, making him feel sad that he can only keep himself awake for once a year. Jibanyan is disappointed at this and try to get Cadin motivated to go to the concert, with Nate and Whisper helping the Yo-kai out. As a week passes, Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper try their best to keep the Yo-kai awake until on the day of the concert, Cadin suddenly starts to doze off in places along the way, like in the middle of an intersection (with Jibanyan getting hit by a truck in the usual fashion), at the doors of an Everymart store when Nate tries to get a drink for the Yo-kai and some escelators on the way to the train station at Downtown Springdale. They try to keep Cadin awake by taping his eyes open, and putting cotton swabs under his eyes on the train journey, but none of them work. When Nate, Jibanyan, Whisper and Cadin approach the concert venue, Cadin suddenly starts to fall asleep, and gets disappointed about not seeing Next HarMEOWny perform. Jibanyan gets angered at this and tries to get Cadin motivated for the last time, he eventually wakes himself up and makes his way to the venue with the others. At some-point during the performance, Cadin suddenly dozes off and Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper try to keep him awake. Yo-kai Swelterrier Debuts Yo-kai *Beetler (Debut) *Rhinoggin (Debut) *Blizzaria *Swelterrier (Debut) Characters Humans *Nathan Adams Yo-kai *Whisper *Jibanyan *Cadin *Toiletta *Blazion *Swelton *Sproink *Walkappa *Blizzaria Trivia *This episode's alternative dub aired in South Africa on April 27, 2019, listed under the title "Cadin Goes To A Live Concert!" representing the first segment. Unlike its American counterpart, the episode was dubbed in full. *This is the 2nd absence of Hailey and Usapyon ever since their introduction. *This is the first time when Walkappa is summoned in Yo-kai Watch U. *This is the first time that Walkappa's head dries up. Interestingly, it is not known what happened to him after this happened; but it is known that he is fine because he reappeared normally in EP091. *This is the first time where the Hot Clan appears. *Even though Blizzaria appeared in one of the Mr. Crabbycat segments, this episode marks the real debut of her. *This is the second time where Toiletta changes the look of a Yo-kai. *The first and third segment of this episode aired in France on February 6, 2018 along with the second segment from EP080. *The first segment of this episode aired alongside EP079 in the place of the skipped segment The Beach Story Part 2: Yo-kai Swosh. *Nate breaks the fourth wall mentioning that he first met Cadin "from Season 1". *The English dub's first segment in this episode was used in Episode 3 of Season 3; instead, the segment in it's place for this episode was "Let's Go To Work: Yo-kai Firefighters", from EP116. As well, EP084's third segment, "Jibanyan's Summer Break" was used as the second segment for the English dub. Only the third segment from the original anime was kept in this episode as dubbed. *Even though Rhinoggin & Beetler's segment was skipped, and it replace by EP120's Recap time. As this is the first recap was skipped in dubbed. Dub Differences * In the English dub, the temperature numbers on the remote (That said 15°C) had the numbers edited out. This is likely because the United States uses Fahrenheit for temperature readings rather than Celsius like other countries around the world. * The weather map on when Whisper was explaining about hot weather was changed to a view of North American continent from the country of Japan. Errors * In the English dub, after Cadin looks at the alarm clock, it still says "2015", even though the date on the ticket says "20XX". ** In some European dubs, the year date on the ticket and alarm clock say "2015". * The calendar in the English dub still had the Japanese symbol gatsu (月 meaning month) on it. * Likewise, the Everymart sign was still kept as Yoroz. Though, the European dubs forgot to change the welcome mat to it's respective equivalents. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Dub episodes